


Happy Birthday My Sunbeam

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [31]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Izunia is a Troll, Baby Prompto Argentum, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Chocobos, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gifts, Halloween Costumes, Happy Birthday Prompto, Ignis not in this as Noctis has not met him yet, Love, Mention of Character Death, Multi, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Pumpkin carving, The Family Prompto Deserves, best day ever, birthday fic, halloween party, happiness, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: It's 25th of October.Prompto's third birthday and his second birthday as Cor's and Ardyn's son. and they want to make today, the best day that their son has ever had.





	Happy Birthday My Sunbeam

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Prompto!!!!
> 
> Just a quick thank you to ryoko126 for coming up with the idea. So thank you!!
> 
> And just saying that Iggy is not in this yet because he has not met little Noctis yet. But he will be in the stories soon. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Tomorrow was Prompto’s third birthday.

His second birthday with Ardyn and Cor. (Well Ardyn was counting this as Prom’s first birthday with them because his son didn’t grasp the concept behind the day) And Ardyn wanted everything to be perfect for his little sunbeam. In order to achieve his goal, Ardyn selected one of the conference rooms in the Citadel and dressed it up a bit. Because Halloween was in a few days Ardyn decided to make the place look spooky.

There were fake cobwebs in every corner of the room, the tables were decorated in black and orange cloths, ghosts and bats were dangling from the ceiling and there were many, many pumpkins that Ardyn had carved out everywhere. And it would not be Halloween or a birthday party without a chocolate fountain, to which Ardyn had placed that right in the middle of the sweet table. Prompto was going to love this! Cor had warned Ardyn not to go over the top with the spooky factor because this was a child’s birthday party. Ardyn did listen but on the condition that everyone who attends should dress up. Even Cor. The Marshal did not like that, but if it made Prom happy he was going to do it.

Just as Ardyn was preparing to put the happy birthday banner up, Somnus’s voice came up from behind him.

“Regis won’t like what you are planning.”

“I am planning my baby boy’s birthday party.” Ardyn laughed, rethinking where he should place the banner and the balloons.

“That’s not what I meant.” Somnus sighed. Regis would be more than happy for this to take place because it would be for Prompto. But… “You know he hasn’t been the same since Aulea died. And you, doing this without his permission, will piss him off.”

“That’s why Cor is getting his permission now.” Ardyn said pointing to his head, confirming to Somnus he had thought about that way in advance.

Cor and Ardyn had talked about that last night as well. They knew Regis would never say no to this but at the same time Regis had been rather reluctant to do much since his wife’s death. Other than Noctis’s birthday, the King hadn’t had an opportunity to relax and enjoy being around people who loved him. And Prom’s birthday was the perfect opportunity for Regis to do just that. Ardyn had decided to make this a fancy-dress party as well, it may even put a smile on his heartbroken nephew’s face. Especially with the costume, the daemon royal was planning on wearing…

Cor just had to convince Regis to take part and forget about everything for one afternoon. That was going to be the hard part.

Somnus shook his head as he walked over to where his brother was standing. “You are manipulative.”

“So are you.” Ardyn laughed a little harder making a chair appear in front of him so he could stand on it to put the banner up. “Som, you are coming, right? Prompto would love it if you did but… if you are, you have to dress up.”

Somnus rolled his eyes. “See manipulative. You know full well I will not miss my own nephew’s birthday. Even if it means I have to wear something ridiculous.”

“I never said I wasn’t. Now, after I have done this, I need to make sure Prompto’s costume is ready and everything is perfect for my adorable sunbeam.” Ardyn smiled as he got his phone from out of his pocket.

Ardyn originally wanted to make Prom’s costume, but he simply did not have the time. For 90% of Ardyn’s time, Prompto was in his care and it would ruin the entire thing if Prom saw Ardyn making him a Chocobo costume. Instead, Ardyn had ordered one and was tracking it on his phone. And Somnus couldn’t help but smile at his older brother as he continued to concentrate on his phone. The Founder King glanced around the room and appreciated the amount of effort Ardyn had gone too to do this for his son. It was clear to Somnus that Ardyn had not had a drop of help. Cor was busy working and Ardyn wouldn’t dare let anyone else help in case they ruined his vision of the scenery. 

“Ardyn?” Somnus said drawing his brother’s attention away from his phone.

“Yes.”

“Being a dad suits you.”

Ardyn gave Somnus an odd look. That look turned into a soft smile as he put his phone back into his pocket before admitting. “Being an uncle suits you.”

The brothers awkwardly stared at each other after that burst of kindness. They were just thankful it was only the two of them that had witness that otherwise people may think that they might actually love and care for one another.

“Wow, we managed to be nice to each other.” Somnus laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“What has Prompto and Noctis done to us?” Ardyn wondered. It was all the little prince’s fault. Yes, Ardyn could put the blame solely on the children.

“I don’t know. It’s weird.”

Ardyn burst out laughing at that. No this definitely wasn’t them. Ardyn than made another chair appear as he held up the banner and looked at his younger brother. 

“As you’re here Som, would you help me put this up?”

“For Prom. Not for you.” Somnus grumbled, taking the other end of the banner before moving the chair so he could put it up on the wall.

“Got it.”

* * *

“You need to stop.”

“Cor…” Clarus warned, standing by Regis’s side who looked as if all the life had been sucked out of him.

“No. Regis come on. You have to come, this will be good for both you and Noctis.” Cor said completely dismissing how much sorrow was spread across the King’s face.

Aulea died three months ago and it only felt like a week had passed. Regis was very upset and he only did what needed to be done now and spend so much more time with Noctis. His son had his wife’s beautiful eyes and it gave him comfort being with the only other person who understood how he truly felt. Noctis may be young but he knew his mummy was never coming back. It broke Regis’s heart to see Noctis cry for his mum. And there was nothing the King could do about it. So why didn’t Cor understand that he didn’t want to go? He didn’t want to spread his sorrow to anyone else, especially not on Prom’s birthday.

“My wife is dead.” Regis said quietly, hoping that would make Cor understand.

“And Aulea wouldn’t want you wallowing here, only leaving to spend time with Noctis or mindlessly agreeing with whatever the council say.” Cor said bluntly.

Cor did care. He cared very much as to how Regis was feeling. But Regis wasn’t the only person who had lost Aulea. The nation had lost it’s Queen, Noctis had lost his mum, Cor and Clarus had lost a friend and Ardyn and Somnus had lost a member of their family. It was hard for everyone but Prom’s birthday could start to mend the King’s broken heart if he allowed it too.

Regis took offence to Cor’s words. “You may be my brother Cor, but you are starting to cross the line here.”

“The line needs to be crossed.”

Because no one had dared tried yet. And by all the Six’s hopeful death Cor was determined to help Regis even if it meant he had to upset him in the process.

Clarus nodded. “Regis, I agree with Cor. I know it has only been 3 months, but you have to pull through this for Noctis and the country. And going to our nephew’s party will help. I promise.”

“I want too… but it doesn’t feel right doing this without her.” Regis sniffed, close to tears.

He missed Aulea so, so, so much. If felt wrong being happy without her. It felt wrong that Noctis would go to school without her there to support him on his first day. It felt wrong putting on a brave face when all he wanted to do was be with her and Noctis. And to him, it felt like no one understood. 

“That’s why you need to make memories with Noctis for the pair of you. You would want her to do the same for you if this was the other way around.” Clarus said in an encouraging tone. He didn’t want to see his best friend cry anymore. 

“I know.” Regis sniffed.

Cor got spiky than. Granted he hadn’t lost someone so close to him yet, but Regis needed to get out of this runt. “Then snap out of it. Make the most of what you have with your son. Do you really want Somnus being in charge of Lucis for the rest of your reign? Because at this rate, this looks like where this is headed and if that is the case, Ardyn will kill Somnus at some point and be shipped to Angelguard for killing him while he is acting as King. Which won’t be fair.”

Regis laughed at Cor’s words. None of that was a word of a lie, and he was proud of Cor for telling him what he needed to hear. Even if no one else, not even Ardyn, dared to say it to him. Regis loved having Cor and Clarus as his brothers. 

“You do know that the council and myself have to agree to send him back there?”

“Not if Ardyn kills Somnus on national television.”

And Ardyn would do that no question.

Why was his husband so stupid sometimes?

* * *

Prompto woke up rubbing his sleepy tired eyes as he sat up.

Instead of waking up in his room, he was in the living room wrapped up in a green blanket. He hung on to his Chocobo and smiled when he saw both of his dads in the room chatting away. That confused Prom. Cor was never here on a Friday. He was always working. Prompto let out a tiny yawn and clung on to his toy as he jumped off the sofa and waddled over to his dads. He pulled on Ardyn’s coat and looked up at him until Ardyn and Cor looked back at him.

“Happy birthday, My Sunbeam!” Ardyn cheered as he reached down and scooped his now 3-year-old son up and gave him a massive kiss on the cheek.

Prom hugged Ardyn back and smiled at him briefly until it registered in his brain what Ardyn had said. In a confused voice, Prompto asked: “Birthday? But I had one last year”

“Prom, you get one every year.” Cor sniggered at his son’s innocence.

“Really?!” Prom’s face lit up with excitement.

He still really did not understand what a birthday was but he now he knew it meant that Cor was always going to be here on his birthday as he took the time off last year. And that made Prompto smile with pure joy.

“Yeah.” Cor agreed, kissing Prom on the head.

“Of course! And what always comes with birthday’s are presents.” Ardyn smiled as he walked Prompto over to the coffee table and it was swamped in wrapped presents. Ardyn put his son down and sat on the floor next to him. “Dive in and open them up, my darling!”

Prompto wasted no time picking up the first present and ripping the paper to shreds. He was so excited to see what it was. his dads had gotten him a Chocobo farm set. He ran over to Cor and jumped on him thanking him for the gift before doing the same to Ardyn. That made his parents laugh because he still had another 14 presents to open. Cor told Ardyn that they shouldn’t have brought Prom that many and 10 was clearly enough. But Ardyn wanted to get him 20 so they came to a compromise and settled on 15. It was still far too much in Cor’s opinion. Not to mention the fact, Regis, Clarus, Somnus, Wesk, and Cid had all gotten Prom something. Cor really did not want to spoil Prom but today that was something that could not be avoided.

When he opened every present Prompto was so grateful and hugged Cor and Ardyn and kept repeating the words ‘thank you’ over and over again. He didn’t even care what the presents were, Prom was just grateful that they had taken the time to think of him. He loved his dads so much, they were so much better than the bad man.

“Thank you, Daddy! Thank you, Dada! I love you!”

Prom’s birthday surprise was not until the afternoon so Prom, Cor and Ardyn spent the morning together. They played with Prom’s toys and put all his cards on the coffee table so Prom could see them throughout the day and Cor and Ardyn were just blown away with how grateful their son was. He even asked if he could write uncle Cid and uncle Wesk a letter for sending him a card and present. Because of how cute and loving Prom was being Ardyn had to step outside the room so Prom didn’t see him cry with pride. Cor just laughed at his husband and told Prom they would do that tomorrow and that he was proud of Prom for being so kind.

They didn’t have lunch as Ardyn had said they were going to the Citadel soon and there would be plenty of food there. (Aka lots of sweets and cake for Prom to munch on) But before they left, Ardyn and Cor gave Prompto his costume to wear. And the little boy nearly peed himself with how excited he got.

He was going to be a CHOCOBO!!!!

Prompto happily put the costume on and asked if he could have his picture taken, with the camera that his dads had got him for his birthday. (That was his favourite present of the lot) Cor took the picture for him and Prompto was so happy when he saw it. Ardyn and Cor couldn’t help but coo at how cute their son looked and how adorable he was acting.

Once that was done Prompto asked: “Are you two wearing a costume?”

“But of course we are, my darling!” Ardyn laughed.

“Than… why aren’t you dressed?”

“Good question. Go on, My Marshal.”

Cor really did not want to dress up. At first, Cor said he was scary enough for his son’s birthday/Halloween party and he didn’t want to look like a fool. Ardyn didn’t care and brought Cor a Ninja costume to wear. So very reluctantly Cor went upstairs to get changed. The things he did for Ardyn and Prompto…

And he knew for a fact Clarus was going to take pictures and send it to Cid and Wesk.

Damn that Shield. 

“What are you going to wear dada?” Prompto asked, noticing that Ardyn hadn’t moved.

“Oh my dear, you will see later. I promise.” Ardyn smirked as they waited for Cor to return.

* * *

To save Cor the embarrassment, Ardyn teleported the three of them to the decorated conference room. (At this point Ardyn still did not have his costume on) And Prom’s face looked as if he had seen 1000 chocobo’s all at once.

But it wasn’t the decoration that made him smile, nor the presents, nor the food.

Prom let go of Cor’s hand and ran over to Noctis and gave him a huge hug.

“Noct!”

“Prom!” Noctis beamed back, returning the hug.

Prom and Noct hadn’t seen much of each other since Aulea died and they were so happy to finally see each other again. It made them both so happy and it made Noctis forget about how sad he was about losing his mummy. Because who could be sad with Prompto Leonis in the same room as them?

Noctis let go of Prom and laughed. “You’re a Chocobo!”

“You’re a cat. You look great!” Prompto smiled back. Noctis actually looked really happy and that was all Prom wanted his best friend to be.

“So do you. Shall we go and get sweets?” Noctis suggested, pointing at the table.

“Totally!”

The boys hurried over to the sweet table and started to gorge themselves on treats. Cor, Ardyn, and Regis did not care in the slightest and not long after that Gladio and Clarus joined them. Dianella didn’t turn up, as she wasn’t feeling too good but wished Prom a happy birthday.

The three boys, who were dressed up as a Chocobo, a cat and a pumpkin, then played in the ball pit in the corner of the room waiting for Somnus to turn up and Ardyn to come back as he had gone off to get changed. 

“What are you meant to be?” Clarus laughed at Cor. The shield was no better, he had made no effort with his costume and had come as a ghost wearing a white sheet over his shoulders.

“A Ninja. You wait until you see Ardyn’s costume. Anyway, your one to talk.” Cor sneered back.

Clarus shrugged his shoulder’s. “Gladio picked it.”

“I can tell.” Regis said with a small smile.

As much as the King didn’t want to be here, he still made an effort for little Prompto and had come as a bat. His appearance made his son and nephew’s laugh so that was all that mattered here. But Regis’s blunt remark made Cor start laughing and Clarus’s first reaction was to smack Cor on the head for being a little shit.

He was so thankful Ardyn was not here to see him do it. 

“Shut it Cor.”

* * *

Somnus and Ardyn still had not turned up after 15 minutes so The King, the Shield and The Marshal decided to start the celebrations without the brothers as the boys were getting restless. They played board games and made the children draw the spookiest thing they could come up with.

Prompto drew a Chocobo. No surprise there.

Noctis drew a dragon. Because he thought that uncle Ardyn and Grandad were ‘scared’ of them.

Gladio drew a zombie eating someone’s brain.

Cor and Regis glared at Clarus and asked how his son had even come up with that idea. The shield shrugged he was just at a lost as they were. For that reason, Gladio won that game.

The next game was a round of pinata. The boys very much enjoyed beating the colourful daemons to shreds and eating all the chocolate and sweets inside. The boys then wanted the chocolate fountain but they were told they had to wait until after the presents and cake was done. And they couldn’t tell them how long that was going to be because the immortal duo still had not turned up. Instead of allowing the boys to get worried as to where they might possibly be, they played another game. Which involved chasing Cor around an trying to tackle him to the ground. Cor did not find it funny that Clarus and Regis had decided to be pricks and record the entire thing. But he couldn’t get angry because it was Prom’s birthday party.

Finally, finally, finally Ardyn showed up and his costume made the boys laugh their heads off.

As he was dressed up as The Founder King of Lucis.

“He’s going to kill you for that.” Regis laughed.

“If he doesn’t, I will be very disappointed.” Ardyn smiled, knowing full well how cross Somnus was going to be when he finally arrived.

“Just make sure he does it where the children can’t see you.” Clarus warned, before turning his attention to the laughing children.

“I am not that stupid.” Ardyn rolled his eyes and came up with the next brilliant activity for the boys to take part in.

Pumpkin carving.

And it got very messy.

Prom, Noct, and Gladio got covered in pumpkin juice and the room stunk. Thankfully Ardyn had the smart idea of covering the floor with newspaper beforehand otherwise that was going to be a bitch to get off the floor. Prompto carved a Chocobo. Noctis carved a bat. And Gladio carved out a daemon. (Of course, the actual carving part was left to Cor, Regis and Clarus as the boys were too young to do that themselves) And the children loved every second of it. Because Somnus still had not turned up, they played a game of pass the parcel and Ardyn ordered Regis, Cor and Clarus to join in. They really didn’t want too but the three boys wouldn’t stop begging and the three caved into their precious children’s desires. Which was a good thing because as time ticked on Regis started to smile more and in turn, everyone became happier.

Just before Ardyn decided he didn’t want to wait for Somnus anymore and get the presents out of the way, Somnus turned up.

Surprisingly he wasn’t annoyed by his brother’s choice of costume as he knew he had won this year Halloween costume. Because Somnus had turned up as Bahamut and Ardyn loved it. Honestly, Ardyn was a little annoyed he hadn’t come up with that very offencive idea.

Now it was time for Prom to open his presents.

From Noctis and Regis he got a stand for his camera that Ardyn and Cor had given him this morning. The stand was yellow and had stickers of moogles and chocobo’s all over it. Clarus, Dianella and Gladio had gotten Prom a colouring set and a few colouring booklets to go with it. And from Somnus, Prompto got a huge Chocobo plush. And Prompto was so grateful to them all. He hugged everyone and told them how much he loved them.

After that, it was cake time. They all sang Prompto a very happy birthday and as the little boy blew out his candles, he cried with how much love and attention he had received today. He felt so lucky and blessed he had been allowed to be part of this family.

* * *

“Did you have a good day mate?” Cor asked as he tucked a very tired Prompto into bed.

Prom nodded. “It was the best. Thank you, daddy and dada. For making it so special.”

“You are very welcome sunbeam.” Ardyn smiled kissing Prom on the head.

“Now, sleep time.” Cor said, mirroring what Ardyn had done.

Prompto nodded and curled up into his duvet and hung on to his toy. This was one of the best days Prompto had ever had. He got to see all his family, minus Cid and Wesk but he never saw them, he didn’t look into the mirror and best of all he got to spend time with just his daddy and dada. He couldn’t ask for more.

Prompto decided he liked birthdays.

“Aww, my sunbeam you are too adorable. We love you very much.” Ardyn cooed before switching off the light and preparing to leave with Cor.

But Prompto suddenly shot up and asked: “Birthday’s come around every year right?”

“Yes.” Cor said shaking his head. Prom really needed to get to sleep now as they needed to be up early tomorrow as they were going to take Prom to the zoo.

“In that case. Next year can I have a dog please?”

Before Ardyn agreed, Cor said no and told Prompto to lay back down and go to sleep.

They were never getting a dog. Never. 

* * *

"But My Marshal... I really want a dog..." Ardyn whined as they got into bed.

And Cor ignored his husband for the rest of the night. They were not getting a fucking dog! 


End file.
